Alice,Jake,Bella DOOM!
by SylvenSilence
Summary: Alice got drunk? Jake got sugar hyped on cake? What's happening? Oh, no! Alice just brought home more beer now everyone jake, bells and alice are drunk or sugar hyped. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_Bella, Alice and Jacob-Scary Doom!_

"Edward, I'll be fine. Alice will be there."

"Fine. But try not to hurt yourself too badly."

"Wasn't planning to." If Edward had paid attention then, he would have seen a slightly evil glint in Bella's eyes. But, unfortunately, he didn't.

**AT THE DANCE!**

"Hi Jacob! What are you doing here? And where are all the rest of the guys?"

"Oh, hi, Bells. I came to have some fun! And the guys will be here soon. They got a little tied up. They can't decide what car to take, and they don't want to go in separate cars. They said something about polluting corn or something like that. CAKE!!!!!!!"

The last was screamed out by everyone as the waitresses and waiters handed out cake. They gave huge pieces to Bella, Alice, and Jacob.

"No fair, Bella's is bigger!"

"Here Jake, you can have mine and I'll have yours."

"YAY!"

Jacob began wolfing his down. (Get it? WOLFING?) Bella leaned over to Alice.

"I dare you to eat all of that with ten glasses of beer."

"You are on!"

"But you can't throw up until we go home at 10 o'clock!"

"Deal!" And with that, Alice began to eat her cake. She finished it soon and moved on to her beer. After the tenth Alice was acting kind of funny. Jacob was also acting funny after his 50th piece of cake. He began to sing "I'm a little teapot."

Alice was lunging at random people. She would go "Hi I'm Alice and I'm going to eat you! Mwahahaha! Prepare to die, mortals, for batgirl, batman's partner, is hungry, and wants to eat YOU! Bye now!" Then she would go on to the next person.

"Alice, let's go home now. And maybe we better bring Jacob." Bella looked over at Jacob, who was trying to find a knife so he could stab people on his hit list. The people on his hit list happened to be everyone in the building except Bella and Alice and also the president, the CIA, the FBI, and the Secret Service. And he was almost to the sharp, scary knife.

"Jacob, come on, we have to get to Alice's house! The CIA, FBI, and Secret Services are there, but if we don't go now we won't catch them and you won't be able to kill them." Jacob ran over on all fours.

"I'm a mean wolf that's going to kill them all, and then I'll come back for them!" Everyone decided it would be a good time to leave right after Bella, Alice and Jacob left.

"Alice, help me with Jacob."

"No way, he is evil Mr. Doom. Batman's arch-enemy. I can't fight him! Batman told everyone that he would not go after him because it was too dangerous and we weren't allowed to take him on either! You're brave to take him on. But be careful or he'll vaporize you and me and that wouldn't be fun. I'm a cute little bunny wabbit. Hippity hoppity, hippity hoppity…" She hopped into the car. Bella groaned.

**AT THE CULLENS**

"Oh, no Bella! OMG! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! We forgot to buy beer! I'll go to the store and buy some right NOW!" With that Alice left for the beer store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice**

Wow, I didn't know I could get drunk. It's really weird because I can think logically here, but there is this other side of me that is giving all the orders and I have to obey that side. It's kind of creepy, but I can't stop. Right now IT'S planning on getting everyone else drunk. I think I should be scared. Especially since IT just got about one hundred bottles of beer. This is going to be a long night.

**Bella**

Maybe I shouldn't have dared Alice to do that. She is getting very scary. Oh, and I figured out what is happening with Jake and his cake. He isn't drugged. He gets very hyper with sugar in him. And since he went out and bought fifty-yeah, FIFTY-cakes, that is NOT a good thing.

Alice just came.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to try a couple of the beers?"

_Think fast, Bella!_ "Sure, Alice. Let's get them out of the car." _Great plan_, I complimented myself sarcastically.

So, with no escape route, I drank ten of them just like Alice. I feel kind of funny. Oh, no. I recognize this feeling. My evil side is taking over.

"Alice, we need your family to get drunk with us. It is the only way for them to see our logic and go along with our plan of world domination."

"Yes, you are right, Bella. We must do that. They will be here in five minutes. Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, I do. I will act very normal, and un drunk while you act crazy and evil and force the beer on them. Then we will put our plan into action. Starting with that werewolf who is sugar high."

"That is a very good plan Bella. They'll be here soon, let's put into action." With that Alice began to act very violent. She would easily convince those other vampires to see our plan and go along with it. For that matter, so would I. And I got into position just before everyone walked in.

"Hi, guys, Alice got drunk on beer and she's acting very violent, so go along with what she says, okay?"

Everyone agreed. Perfect, they were going along with the plan perfectly, as if they had pre-planned. However, I knew they hadn't.

"YOU HAVE TO DRINK TEN CANS OF BEER OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" shrieked Alice. And without any hesitation, they drank the ten cans. Jacob decided he didn't like the vampires. He yelped and ran of to La Push. Darn it! He would have been the perfect… subject.


End file.
